Two , Zwei , Dou Oneshot
by starwarsandmarvel
Summary: My first published fanfiction here And first hetalia fanfiction.


Two, Zwei, Dou.

The two of them sat on "their" small hill. One of them serious, emotionless, cold, maybe even pessimistic. The second careless, over-emotional sometimes, warm hearted, and optimistic. This time, they both were serious. They sat there, as always. This little hill, surrounded by grass and flowers, was their place to talk about anything-from a funny case that happened yesterday, to the fights each of them had. This time, they talked about something so far, and yet getting close any second, they talked about the future. On the left sat Rome and right next to him Germania. The first started:"Things can be changed in a moment. Your most trusted person, your friend, can betray you. The first moment, your going somewhere, and in a blink of an eye, knife in your back, and that's all, you're dead, and everybody clapps their hands..." The person to the right looked at him, emotionless. The Roman Empire leaned back, putting his hands under his rear side of the neck. He looked up to the sky, and sighed:"But it's kind of my fault, you know? I'm the one who made them a bit brutal..." The other nation raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, pretty much very brutal..." the Roman Empire said and smiled. He straighten his back and stretched his muscular arms:"Hey Germania, why aren't you talking?" "Why did you say that?, I mean, in this situation?.." "because we're friends, and I trust I want you to know that I'm always ready, I know I won't last forever, but I won't die because of a betrayer only,and also,I want you to learn from my past, so you won't have to experience it on your own."

After a moment Germania asked:"But, why?"

"Because you're my friend." The Roman Empire replied.

Germania turned to his left, looking at Rome, his brown messy and a bit curly, short hair, light-amber shining eyes, that can show so many emotions that felt in this heart. Heart that suffered so many wars, sorrow, gore, pain and deaths like Germania, not like him, he stayed happy. Germania just felt numb.

"We're not exactly friends, Rome..." Rome turned to him: "So what are we?" Instead of an answer, Germania leaned forward to the man, and without thinking, smashed his lips gently to Rome's. At first, the latter was surprised, but after a moment he pulled Germania closer and returned him a kiss. Germania's hands caressed Rome's hair and pushed him closer. Rome's hands played Germania's long, soft, straight hair, pulling him closer as well. They broke the kiss long time after, they both breathing heavily. "You still didn't answer my question." Said Rome. "I couldn't accept us as friends. Accepting it means that I can't... that the feelings I have to you... If we were friends they would be so wrong..." Rome suddenly looked excited:"You're wrong! Your heart never mistaken! There's a reason for some feelings being called 'genuine' or 'true' you know!"

"Rome..." The light haired whispered. "I...I...I love you!"

He managed to say a bit louder. "Me too, Germania."

The Roman Empire said. He pulled him to another kiss, Germania made an Imperceptible movement. As they separate to breath, he said "I'm sorry, Rome." And stabbed him in the back. Rome didn't reply, he looked at Germania's eyes, smiling, but with sad,loving look. Germania held his beloved.

He felt him take his last breath and the body loosening hold. He hugged Rome's body, crying and choking, his tears mixed with the blood puddle growing. He started saying broken sentences, mixed words, in his language, and Latin, that Rome tought him, and let him use its writing system for his own language. "Es tut mir leid, Please...remitte mihi! Ich liebe dich... amici mei..."

He closed his beloved's eyes and kissed his lips gently as he continued shedding tears. He rose the dagger, and aimed it in the direction of his heart. "Bitte...vergib mir..." He took a deep breath,closed his eyes and stabbed his heart.

...

The two of them laid on the small hill, no longer "their", one of,long light haired with icy blue eyes, that'll never show no-emotions,or enter your mind with a cold,stony look, injured in the chest,

the second, messy, a bit curly brown haired and has light amber eyes, that'll never show joy, or contagious cheerfulness, injured in the back.

They laid there, not as always but never. This little hill, surrounded by grass and flowers, wasn't their place to talk about anything anymore, but their place to rest. They'll never talk about funny cases or fights. This time, they fulfilled their future, it doesn't look far anymore, it isn't getting closer.

Rome laid on the left, and right next to him, Germania.

Two pairs of eyes that will never meet each other again, two pairs of arms that will never hug their families again. A pair of mouths that will never talk, not to each other, not to anyone else.

Two pairs of grandsons that left alone, with nobody but each other,

Translations:

Es tut mir leid(German)=I'm sorry.

Please remitte mihi(Latin)= please forgive me

Ich liebe dich(German)=I love you

amici mei(Latin)=my friend

Bitte(German)= please

vergib mir(Latin)=forgive me


End file.
